Vulcan yet human
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: McCoy x OC x Spock. McCoy finds another half Vulcan who may just change his opinions on Vulcans, and Spock's on humans. And how does the crew react to having to babysit a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: McCoy x OC x Spock**

**fandom: star trek**

**time zone: original series, kirk as captain, chekov as ensign**

**Please review~!**

~XxX~

McCoy looked around sick bay, taking mental notes of which injuries were the worse. Their crew had just done another rescue mission, and now about a dozen beings laid under his care. It seemed from observations the worse would need a few stitches, the rest would be healed naturally by their bodies. His gaze caught past one person who was moving rather quickly. She was a new recruit under his supervision. From what he glanced at the file, she was a good doctor. Surprising, since most new recruits always messed up from being overwhelmed and inexperienced. But she knew what she was doing. She went patient to patient, giving them various drugs to soothe pain or their nerves, calming the frenzy many were in by mere words. Not many could do that and still be productive.

Without McCoy knowing so, they were going in a routine. She'd give all drugs, soothe people, make them calm down and assess external injuries. He'd assess internal injuries and do the actual healing and patching up of the injuries. He finished faster than before in such situations, having much calmer patients to.

"Where were you stationed before?"

The female looked up at him, long hair swaying over a shoulder.

"Nowhere, sir. Am I making a mistake somewhere?"

"No mistakes. I'm just impressed. You must be the first recruit which is actually making my job easier."

The female brightened up at the comment, thanking him and then quickly returning to work. She didn't want him to take his words back.

"Agh!"

A scream erupted from somebody's throats and both medical officer and recruit were at their bedside. McCoy began looking over the patient as the female took the older women's hand and stroked it.

"What's wrong?"

McCoy was about to tell her to get some equipment, but the women managed to grunt out some words.

"B-baby c-c-coming."

McCoy seemed the slightest bit shocked, he didn't deal with that much. But he was the chief doctor, so he quickly got the area ready.

"Somebody get me the blue bottle underneath the painkillers!"

The female was about to leave but McCoy took her hand, quickly pulling her back. He noticed just how smooth and soft her hands were before letting go.

"You're helping me."

She nodded and quickly washed her hands under hot water. She winced slightly and McCoy did the same without so much as blinking. The rest was a daze for the female, and went just as high pressured for the soon to be mother and McCoy. Nurses around them were sent for various things, and an hour later, some blankets and a container of water.

McCoy passed the baby to the female to wash it off and keep it warm as he checked on the mother. The mother's heartbeat was slowing too quickly to do anything. By the time McCoy injected her with something that would help, she was gone. He picked up a blanket laid out for the baby, and put it over the women. The female noticed and looked in question.

"Is she-?"

"She's dead."

The female looked down at the baby, tears wetting her eyes. She then wiped them away and slowly washed the baby clean. McCoy glanced at her, wondering if this was too much for her. She had looked at wounds gushing blood moments ago, helping him pull away corpses from the beds to put the wounded a few hours ago. So it wasn't death or the wounds which bothered her. Perhaps the act of dying, but no, some were beyond saving when they were beamed aboard.

It must have been either that perhaps they could save the women, or the fact the baby would be motherless.

McCoy didn't have much time to think though, as an verbal announcement ran out that the rescue crew found more survivors.

McCoy let the female stay leaning against the wall out of everybody's way, he and the nurses could handle the new wave of patients. The female kept the crying baby warm, trying so hard to keep it quiet as to not disturb anybody. Eventually a nurse sent her out so the baby would stop disturbing the crew members working. McCoy didn't notice as he inspected yet another wound.

~XxX~

It was along day, and it was late at night when he could leave. The second shift of nurses had long swapped with the firsts, and he smothered a small yawn. It seemed the last few weeks were just filled with so many injuries. More than usual under Kirk's command. Just a week ago was an attack which killed a handful of crew members. One being a nurse, hence why he had a new recruit under his supervision. Speaking of which, he wondered how that baby was doing. Logically, another survivor should have taken it by now, but it could also have been still around.

He got his answer soon enough when he was headed to his quarters. Sitting outside his door was the female, head bowed over something bundled up in her lap. It was crying softly and McCoy crouched down beside her.

"You should give it to the rest of the survivors."

"They're all a different race then the mother, and they don't want it near them. I- I just don't know what to do with the child. I thought, sir, you could help me with what to do next."

"Call me McCoy, at least. And come in, before someone trips over you."

McCoy opened the door, letting the female in first. She glanced around McCoy waved her over to the bed. She sat on the edge, baby still in arms. She then unwrapped the blanket around it a little, and McCoy carefully took it from her arms. It had rough, blue tinted skin and watery eyes. Traces of gills were on its neck and it's tail was small and wrapped around a leg.

"It's healthy. It'll need a lot of water, no milk. And it needs to stay warm for the first few days. That's my advice."

"... Am I to take care of it?"

McCoy glanced at the female and passed the baby back.

"When we land back at base, we'll pass it to somebody there. That's in three days. Until then, I suppose we'll have to share responsibility. We'll pass it around, I'm definitely not staying up all night with a crying baby. You're the recruit."

"Yes, sir- McCoy... Will the other nurses know how to care for it?"

McCoy thought quickly to some of the other nurses. Some with only a year or two worth of experience. To the same ones he'd rather stay up all night with to make sure they didn't make a mistake. It seemed this past year all experienced medical personnel were transferred or killed in action.

"Then you and me. We should last three days. Six hour shifts. You care for it when I work, vice versa. I'll change your work schedule. And you're waking up at night to feed it... And don't show it to anybody, especially Spock."

The female gave a nod, clearly determined to fulfil any and all orders McCoy gave her.

"Good night, then... And thank you."

"What for?"

"Allowing me to make sure it's safe. I don't think I'd trust anybody else but you with it."

With that the female turned around and left to her own quarters. McCoy gave a small smile, so she thought along the same lines he did. That was nice to know.

~XxX~


	2. Chapter 2

~XxX~

McCoy was awaken two hours before he usually should. If it was over a wounded body, he'd be there in a flash. For the fact the baby was crying and it was the start of his 'baby shift', he was a little less eager.

"If I gave you orders just to babysit the damn thing, would you?"

The female put a blanket over the baby which now rested in McCoy's arms. He had just woken up, not yet changed into his uniform for the day. Kirk would have laughed at McCoy for either his dishevelled look or the fact he was being told what to do by a women much younger than him. Or at least physically younger. Who knew the age of some of the species of people who came onto their ship.

"I doubt you'd say that. My shift started five minutes ago. Now you behave."

"Was that to me or the baby?"

The female glanced back at him with a smile.

"Both of you."

With that she was off. Only seconds later Kirk's voice sounded in his quarters over a communicator.

"Bones, get dressed then come up here."

"Give me a minute, Jim."

"Hurry though."

McCoy got dressed as quickly as possible then looked down at the reptile-like baby. Spock would have a field day stating regulations at him. Oh well, there was no regulations on what to do with an orphaned child who'd either be dropped by his recruits or disowned by the other species they picked up at the same place. And yet he knew the day would be far from normal, if such a day existed for a Star Fleet officer on the USS Enterprise.

~XxX~

It had to be crying. It just had to. McCoy was not to be tricked into it's cute faces, to him, the odd twisting of it's neck and long tongue almost horrified him. But he had the ability to stay calm under pressure. Mostly...

"Bones, is that a baby?"

"No, Jim. It's my new pet alligator. Of course it's a baby!"

"No need to shout, Bones. The baby keep you up?"

Kirk smiled to himself as McCoy noticed someone slowly coming closer to him. And closer. And closer...

"Sulu, would you like to hold it?"

Sulu nodded, taking the baby McCoy passed on rather eagerly. He then smiled down at it.

"It's so small."

Sulu brought the baby over to Uhura who, as a female, began to coo over it.

"Bones, he's supposed to be the helm controls."

"And I'm supposed to be sleeping."

The sarcasm ran deep as Kirk shook his head. McCoy then glanced around.

"Where's Spock?"

"Right here,"

McCoy glanced behind him to see Spock just arriving at his assigned post. He then glanced at where Sulu and Uhura were now showing it to Chekov.

"Regulations state that each crew member on duty should be at their assigned post-"

"Spock,"

McCoy took a step towards Spock who raised his eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Today, stop with the regulations. And stop for the next three days."

"That would be illogical-"

"Spock, listen to Bones."

"Yes, captain."

Something told McCoy that wouldn't be the end of it, but Spock had yet to notice the baby.

"Alright, everybody back to your posts."

Sulu seemed the most reluctant, but eventually gave the baby back to McCoy. Spock then got a clear view of the child wrapped in a pale green blanket. He looked like he would say something, but Kirk silenced him with one glance which would tell him to return to duty and remember what he agreed to a few minutes ago.

"Now Bones, why I brought you-"

And on cue, the baby started to cry. McCoy began rocking it, trying to soothe it. It seemed to cry harder, arms trashing now. Kirk closed his mouth, and McCoy looked at Sulu for help. If that man liked babies so much, maybe he'd have an idea. Sulu merely shrugged.

"If I'd be of assistance, that specie's young prefer to go into circular motion with their head-"

"Have fun, Spock."

McCoy passed the baby to the stiff Vulcan. Spock looked down and Kirk hid his smile.

"Well, Spock, go on."

Only upon his captain's urges did Spock do so. He began slowly spinning, the baby in a firm hold. The baby soon quieted and Spock held it still in his arms.

"Good man, Spock. Now, McCoy, here's the data on..."

As Kirk brought McCoy to see a diagram of the galaxy, Spock glanced down at the baby. He raised an eyebrow and the bag squealed. Spock then became aware of a certain helm officer over his shoulder. The baby giggled at the attention it was receiving.

~XxX~


	3. Chapter 3

~XxX~

"McCoy, could I have the baby back now?"

The female bowed her head in the presence of the various, higher ranking officers around her. She nervously bit her lower lip, and Kirk glanced at her before looking at McCoy. It was Spock who walked forward, as he had been holding the baby for the last few hours, Sulu taking turns when Spock had to do various tasks at work.

"H- hello, Spock."

"Same to you, Yuri."

Yuri smiled shyly, slowly taking the baby from his arms.

"They always like you,"

"... It's against-"

"Regulations, I know. I'll take the blame."

Spock said nothing for awhile, simply stared. Yuri then turned around and left rather quickly. Spock watched her go, noticing the blush on her cheeks before the door slid closed.

"Spock's on a first name basis with somebody. Jim, it's a miracle."

McCoy gave a sarcastic smile, but curious why Yuri, his recruit and fellow baby sitter- knew Spock. He wasn't even aware of her name, never bothering to check. Recruits came and went so quickly.

"So how do you know her, Spock?"

"Simple. We grew up together."

Spock turned back to his post as McCoy followed. McCoy sat at the edge of the panel, careful not to touch any buttons.

"And...?"

"I don't understand what you're asking of me, doctor."

"Tell me more about how you know Yuri."

"That's irrelevant-"

"I don't care, man. Tell me."

It took a few more back and forth lines before Spock would divulge any information.

"We were raised in the same area, both being half Vulcan, half Human. It was simple logic we held a closer relationship compared to the full Vulcans. Our human parents thought us to be future lovers, but we soon went separate ways. I was unaware of her joining Star Fleet or her choice of becoming a medic."

"Childhood lovers..."

McCoy gave a chuckle, glancing to make sure Kirk heard that. McCoy's features then changed suddenly.

"So a half Vulcan with emotion. My god, Spock, I think we found the impossible. You should learn a few things from her."

Spock didn't catch the sarcasm as McCoy stood up and left back to medical bay.

~XxX~

Yuri was feeding the baby from a bottle when she felt a hand take the hair away from her ears. It revealed the one obvious Vulcan trait she had. She shivered inwardly when her hair was then let go of, only being moved to confirm her genetics.

"Vulcan... Yet you have such strong emotions. Or should I say, you have emotions."

Yuri let out a small sigh, glancing at McCoy through a nearby mirror. He wanted an explanation, and she wouldn't deny him one.

"He embraces his Vulcan side, I embrace my Human side. I was raised on Earth after my mother died. She was Vulcan. I was twelve then. I changed my ways from what Earth's society showed me. And I like it better. The only Vulcan thing I retain is the impulse to use logic over emotions, the facts that I tend to be smarter then other people. But I'm nothing compared to any Vulcan, or even Spock for that matter..."

"Did you love Spock?"

"Isn't that irrele- oops. That's the Vulcan speaking."

Yuri gave a nervous laugh, McCoy smiling slightly. At least she could catch herself when she swayed to the Vulcan side of things. It's not that he hated Vulcans, but another Spock would drive him crazy.

"So, did you love him?"

"No."

"... Now?"

Yuri didn't respond, shaking her head.

"It wouldn't matter. He'll have a Vulcan lover, that's what he'd want-"

"That doesn't answer the question."

McCoy took the baby and placed in on a nearby bed so he could better see the half Vulcan medic. Yuri bit her lower lip again before responding.

"I don't know. Probably not... Yes, that's it. Probably not... Certainly not... No... No, I don't love Spock. I feel a one-sided friendship. But no love. That's against regulations anyways, as he'd say."

"Well, you belong here with me. Not up there... So, this baby should get a check up."

Yuri nodded, finding much more comfort in helping McCoy with his work then speaking. McCoy kept glancing at her and smiling. She may finally change every opinion he had on Vulcans.


	4. Chapter 4

~XxX~

It was exhausting. The species the baby was needed no sleep whatsoever. That and Kirk had once more landed them in a firefight. So McCoy was running only on adrenaline when he felt himself get slammed into a wall. It was sudden, and he winced underneath the warning bells sounding. He quickly got to his feet, helping people secure patients. He couldn't find Yuri in the storm of people coming in with injuries. He did his job for now, that would be the most useful.

It seemed the string of people never stopped, and it was much too late when he finally began to clear people. Some of his own were attempting to nurse their injuries. McCoy helped each one specially, it took some nerve to heal others while you yourself were bleeding to death. After that he did a quick head count. He couldn't find Yuri. That started to get him worried. She was there before the firefight. He saw her himself. Saw that she had placed the baby aside near the back room for extra medical supplies-

He ran to it before he could finish his thought. After turning the corner he saw blood, some red, some blue. Laying in the mess of it were two people. One was Yuri, a deep gash in her head. The other was now mangled, clearly dead. McCoy called some people over to help, and they picked up the baby's corpse, and helped their chief officer pick up Yuri's body.

He laid Yuri out onto a bed and spent the next while fixing her wounds. He didn't look away once from his work. He ignored Kirk's questions if he was alright. A nurse responded for him, saying they had one causality from personnel. McCoy didn't want that to be a fatality on his watch.

Anybody who watched McCoy could tell the man was working as if that life was key to saving an entire galaxy. Even when Yuri was no longer bleeding he staid by her side, carefully cleaning the blood of the baby and her own off of her. She didn't have to know the baby was dead when she woke up.

McCoy put her into a drug-induced sleep then looked around. Why was everyone staring at him?

"Doesn't anybody work around here but me?"

People went in every direction, finding something to busy themselves with. One stayed behind.

"Is she that important to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? She's part of this crew and it's my job to keep the crew healthy-"

"You looked rather love-struck-"

With one glare, the nurse scampered away. McCoy placed a blanket over top of Yuri and then decided he'd better speak to Jim himself before the man came down to see what the matter was himself.

He cast one more look at Yuri before hearing Jim speak.

"Is she the casualty?"

"She should be fine when she wakes up... I was just making sure she'd be okay... She can do her job, unlike others."

That was meant specifically to the various nurses still glancing at him and Yuri.

"What was her injury?"

McCoy glanced up at Spock before reciting the medical list. Spock then nodded, pulling his hands behind his back as if afraid he'd touch something.

"We had less causalities then usual, Jim. That's good..."

Kirk said nothing, noticing how McCoy's hand found Yuri's underneath the blankets.

"Bones, do you...?"

"I think so..."

Spock didn't understand those two lines, and Kirk placed a hand on McCoy's shoulder.

"It never leads to any good news."

"I know..."

McCoy fell quiet rather quickly, running his thumb over the back of her hand. When she'd wake, he'd act as if he wasn't playing the role of the worried lover. But now, nobody was there to tell him he couldn't.

"When she wakes, tell her to see me in my quarters."

Spock left after his orders, Jim following to leave McCoy alone with Yuri. Once the doors slid closed behind them McCoy let out a small sigh. He wondered what Spock could possibly want with Yuri. Did he have to make it clear that even though she was Vulcan, she should be closer to him? Both being medics, of course...

~XxX~

Yuri woke to not be in sick bay. Through blurry eyes she remembered the room from when she last handed the baby over. McCoy's room.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was trying to shake the remaining of the drug's effects off. She then noticed McCoy watching her, a glass in one hand.

"G- good morning."

"Yuri,"

He gave a small nod before taking a sip of the blue tinted drink.

"Spock wanted to see you in his quarters."

"I'll go right now-"

"But we have to talk first."

Yuri pulled the blanket off herself, folding it up and placing it at the foot of the bed. She then looked around for something. Or more like someone.

"He's dead,"

"The baby?"

McCoy nodded, Yuri looked down with her eyes clouding in tears.

"You can't cry each time a patient dies."

McCoy picked up a second glass and poured some of the bottle's contents in it. He held it out to Yuri who took it in her hands but didn't drink it.

"It's not that it was a patient. It was like my own baby, in some ways... Our baby, to be technical."

With that Yuri raised the glass to her lips, coughing slightly. She didn't expect the drink to be that alcoholic. McCoy coughed at the same time, almost choking as she heard the way she phrased it. 'Our baby'. He couldn't protect 'their baby'. 'Their baby' died and he was acting so cold towards her. The way this was going, he was the one who seemed Vulcan.

"It didn't have a family anyways-"

"It had me."

McCoy closed his mouth, noticing any attempt of logic wouldn't help her. He went to sit beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay. Just don't dwell much on it. And remember, it was a patient. Nothing more..."

McCoy hoped what he said would allow her Vulcan half to agree. He'd rather her unemotional then upset. It turned his heart and squeezed it, making him want to hug her fully. He didn't though.

He slid his arm down, hand sliding down her back as he did so. He watched her take a large sip of the drink, pass it back, and stand.

"I should go see Spock now."

"As long as you feel up to it."

Yuri nodded, heading for the door. Right before she left she turned back to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you when we were in that fight-"

"Accidents happen. Go tell Spock that."

McCoy smiled, feeling like the entire world brightened up when Yuri gave a small one back. She then left, perhaps to do just that.

~XxX~


End file.
